


Stolen moment

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Hi, I'm sorry if you've made something similar already, but could you do something fluffy with 'the first snow'? Thank you :)Asked by anon via tumblr





	Stolen moment

“Ma! Mom is here!” Regina truly didn’t have a second before she heard the front door being open by an overtly excited teen. One that would deny any kind of emotion but surliness if caught by anyone from his own age. Taking a sip of her morning coffee and quickly checking every button of the blouse she had decided to wear that morning was safely buttoned, Regina walked down the hall towards the still open door.

“Told you today was going to snow.” Emma’s face, halfway covered with a too thin scarf, smiled at her from her porch, rivulets of dirty white magic getting entangled with the soft snowflakes that still fell from the sky. Despite the constant stream of new flakes, they didn’t hold against the heavy storm that had fallen upon Storybrooke the night before and the white that now covered the brunette’s garden was proof enough for that. That and the fact that with the blonde being right, both Henry and herself would probably be making a snowman with the still immaculate snow like the blonde had promised her yesterday, after quite the long meeting with far too many noblemen.

Regina laughed softly at Emma’s face, at the way the slowly melting snowflakes peppered her blonde tresses with bright, glimmering white, at the way the younger woman’s cheeks were red due to the different temperature, her nose red as well and probably cold to the touch.

_“I love you.”_

The thought, raw, unedited, came through her mind, searing it through and leaving behind a pulsing wave of utter dizziness and vertigo that made Regina sway ever so slightly under Emma’s watchful gaze.

“You okay?” Her voice dipped lower with concern, one hand on her back pocket, the other reaching towards her, sparks beginning to break from her skin. Nodding ever so slowly, Regina swallowed down the words she still felt dancing around her mouth, prodding at her tongue as she watched how Emma hummed and let her hand fall, fingers splayed over the fabric of those skin-tight jeans she favored.

“You are going to fall sick.” The brunette finally spoke, her words not as biting as usual, her pitch still breathy enough for vowels getting caught on the back of her throat. Pointing at the whole ensemble the blonde wore, at the lack of anything thick enough to protect her against the chill air, Regina watched as Emma laughed at that, treading the fingers of that free hand through her tresses, snow turned by then into pearly drops.

“I won’t.” The blonde’s own tone held on itself the petulance of Henry’s younger years and, despite that having been something Regina had loathed once she now couldn’t help but to smile at Emma’s words. Mostly because, if she knew the woman she had in front of her as good as she knew she did in less than two days that petulance would be swapped by pouting and snot.

And oh, how much was she going to enjoy that. For now, she kept standing there, cocooned by the warmth spell she had casted around the house, the cup of coffee she had been holding until the blonde had knocked now still scalding.

“Have fun then, dear.”

Emma winked at her and moved away, where Henry was already building the snowman’s body and, for a moment, a second, Regina wondered if she had seen Emma stalling like she had, body uncentered and arms swaying as if about to grab her and pull her closer.

“Nonsense.”

The thought, however, made her smile.


End file.
